<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alphabet（未完成合集） by RyanMilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691764">Alphabet（未完成合集）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk'>RyanMilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18年打算写一个sq的字母表，遗憾的是坑了，现在放上来做个纪念，也许有一天又会写呢~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alphabet（未完成合集）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>图片无法打开可点链接~<a href="https://shimo.im/docs/X39OVtNwP9sLdy9f/">传送门</a></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A Abandoned Memory 梨白</strong>
</p><p>未完成，前半段见<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176562">梨白</a>-最开始是打算和<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058588"> Pure Evil</a> 做一个失忆背景系列，一个是“救世主回到过去唤醒失忆的巫后”，一个是“Regina来到愿望世界唤醒小公主”，但很可惜那段时间耽误了一下，后来就没有完成了。</p><p>后面的情节是Regina带公主Emma回到王城，由于Evil Queen在愿望世界处于通缉状态，于是两人被士兵包围，公主Emma问Regina是否是巫后。金娜怕她离开，默默收回正打算施魔法的手，矢口否认，表示自己只是相像而已。于是公主Emma带她躲进宫殿，慌不择路，躲进一个木衣柜中。木柜外是正在搜寻的士兵。两人面对面挤在里面，只有柜门漏进一丝光，透过光，Regina正巧能看见对方亮晶晶的浅绿色眼睛，公主Emma伸手环住她的脖颈，甜甜问她我可以吻你吗。Regina半推半就被对方吻了一下，整个人惊呆了，随后Regina回过神，慢慢靠近Emma，有点调笑地在她耳边说，你还真是不会接吻呢。公主Emma被她看得脸颊发红，在Regina即将回吻过去的那一刻，士兵拉开木衣柜时，里面腾起紫烟，两人消失了。</p><p>随后是Regina带公主Emma到了溪边，两人肩并肩聊着天。公主Emma和她讲今天是自己的生日，她许了一个愿望，但是要暂时保密，不能告诉Regina。随后她又向金娜说起她的父母，Henry和这个王国。她看起来是浸泡在爱里长大的，她就像Regina小时候最羡慕，最向往的那种人。她将Regina拉起来，两人在浅浅的溪水中跳舞，水光在四周溅起，折射着灿烂的日光。她们分开又相聚，最后小公主搂住金娜，问她，既然你之前说我不会接吻，可不可以现在教教我？</p><p>Regina感到很困惑，她认为之前Emma的不幸是她施下诅咒导致的。而她没有理由将对方的美梦再一次剥离。她和对方接吻，却觉得心痛难忍。她又想起自己先前答应也会给Emma一个幸福结局，或许这就是对方的幸福结局，她应该将对方留在这里，这是最好的选择。<br/>
就在这时，Henry率领士兵赶到了。他举起箭，对准Regina，要求巫后将她母亲还回来，而Emma挡在了金娜身前。Regina在那一瞬间突然明白了，自己在Emma的愿望世界中不过是被通缉的巫后，也就是说，自己是对方不幸的根源，只有自己消失了，对方才能幸福。Regina从Emma身后走出来，上前，看着Henry微微一笑，向他伸出手，说kill me，son。</p><p>Henry拔箭就射，在箭簇即将触碰到Regina身体的一刻，全世界凝固住了。Regina惊讶地回头，看到Emma抬起头，眼眶发红，向她问，为什么呢，为什么呢，Regina？Regina回答说，也许你应该留在愿望世界，这才是你的归处。</p><p>Emma摇摇头，告诉她，你知道我今天许了什么生日愿望吗，我许愿我能见到梦里那个人，我不记得她的名字，不记得她的长相，但我却想要见到我梦里那个人。我拥有了一切，所有人都疼爱我，我就在愿望世界，可我最想要的愿望不在这里。</p><p>Regina怔怔看着她，对方的身影渐渐和她昔日熟悉的那个人重叠在一起。而金发女人一步步走向她，用手指抚摸了一下她的嘴唇，眨着眼睛说，呀，你好像说过我不太会接吻噢。</p><p>随后一切都封进了一个亲吻中。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>B Boss 上司</strong>
</p><p>这篇就是后来的<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176562">日光酒</a>，现代背景的abo甜文，Regina是Emma的上司~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>C Crowing 加冕</strong>
</p><p>已完成，祭司Emma/女王Regina（很无节操之作，没有逻辑）</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176562">传送门</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>D Detective Mills 米勒斯侦探和她的朋友</strong>
</p><p>未完成，这篇当时好像没有写大纲。大概是Emma某天发现自己的天鹅项链不见了，于是找到自己的好朋友米勒斯侦探帮忙。她们先是到了昨晚Emma去过的酒吧寻找线索，最后一步步追查发现项链居然在Mills侦探家里！这是怎么一回事，一个震惊的事实浮出水面，原来昨晚Emma从酒吧出来后去了Regina家，而Regina正好也喝醉了。两人互相表白并且半推半就，Emma的项链正是在半推半就时掉在了好朋友的床上，之后Regina睡了过去，Emma也迷迷糊糊回到了自己家。两人宿醉一场，把昨晚的事忘得一干二净……</p><p>（就是篇侦探皮的搞笑文hhh）</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>E Envy 失色</strong>
</p><p>后来的<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090476">冰棱</a>，两人为了Henry争风吃醋啥啥啦~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>F Faust 浮士德</strong>
</p><p>已完成，浮士德同人，EG向剧本体~</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091247">传送门</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>G Gingerbread 姜糖饼</strong>
</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961697">最后一个愿望</a>的最初构想，原来的大纲是绿绿做了魔法姜糖饼送给贝尔（greenbelle私心hhh），却被Snow截胡，给了Regina和Emma吃，两人不接吻就会抱在一起。金娜知道真相后表示想杀了Snow。</p><p>但是后来改了很多也正常了很多哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>H Hogwarts 霍格沃茨</strong>
</p><p>设定是斯莱特林Mills/霍格沃茨Swan，但因为刚好看到有太太写过这个设定的美味文，于是就没有写啦~有粮吃为什么不咸鱼躺呢~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I In the Forest 隰桑有林</strong>
</p><p>米勒斯亲王乖乖小女儿/传奇世家调皮独生女，整理一下会发上来的～</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>J Jail 监狱</strong>
</p><p>监狱play，Regina成为狱警，遇到了还在女子监狱服刑的Emma，噢噢噢，如果写应该就是pwp哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>K Killer 杀手</strong>
</p><p>两位杀手为了取人性命彼此合作，按理说杀手都是独行的，冷血的，但她们却在一次次合作中惺惺相惜，在最后一次任务中，两人发现这次要取的是彼此的性命。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>L Live With Cats 猫</strong>
</p><p>已完成，<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961697">传送门</a>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>M Miccaihuitl 亡灵节</strong>
</p><p>英漫corpse bride的au~ 亡灵Mills/人类Swan，有时间整理一下会发出来的。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N Normol Life 日常</strong>
</p><p>写过啦，<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090791">冻冰糖</a>就是，这篇是送给朋友的生贺~ </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>O Olympic 奥林匹克女神</strong>
</p><p>被驱逐神殿的女神的故事，还是很早一个小伙伴提过的。但后来看到了类似设定的文，啊乖乖啃粮躺啦~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>P Prime Minister 首相</strong>
</p><p>首相/女王超萌啊！！！不可以只有我一个人嗑orz！！</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Q Queen</strong>
</p><p>已完成，<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058588">Pure Evil</a>，非常pwp，就是pwp。Emma回到了过去，被巫后囚禁在城堡的塔楼上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>R Revolutionaries 革命者</strong>
</p><p>背景在中世纪，Regina表面是袭爵的贵族，实际作为国王的走狗，四处追捕革命者，直到一次追捕，革命者Emma的所作所为使她的心灵受到了极大的震撼。在处刑的前一夜，她私下进入关押危险犯人的高塔，同Emma进行了最后一次对话。在对话的结尾，Emma隔着牢狱的栏杆看着塔外的星空，Regina向她说，我知道你想在我心中留下火种，但这是没用的，我选择我的路也有我的理由，你永远也不能理解我曾经经历过什么，你的光明对我而言一钱不值。</p><p>Emma微微笑着看她，她说，也许我不能给你留下火种，但我愿意给你留下这个。</p><p>她用自己发干的嘴唇吻了一下对方。慢慢说，我愿意为你留下我的心。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>S Seer 先知</strong>
</p><p>预言女巫Regina~</p><p>她在轮回中不停寻找爱人，却不知道每次预言的代价就是爱人的性命。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>T Troubled Times 操戈</strong>
</p><p>已完成，春秋战国背景，质子/长公主，很没节操~如果太违和请轻拍！</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090662">传送门</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>U Universe 小行星</strong>
</p><p>小王子au，流浪的宇航员降临到了玫瑰的小星球~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>V Victory 胜利</strong>
</p><p>特洛伊au，坑掉啦坑掉啦！</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>W Wish 晕黄</strong>
</p><p>救世主醉酒告白，一个小甜饼~有机会会写写看的~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>X Xmas! 圣诞快乐!</strong>
</p><p>噢<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961697">最后一个愿望</a>！再度二合一！</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y Yesteryear 天阶月色</strong>
</p><p>已完成，<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091088">传送门</a>~学生年代的au</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Z Zero 一枕三年</strong>
</p><p>后来的<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836378/chapters/57279358">这是未来</a>~</p><p>原来是想写“一觉三年发现自己居然和Evil Queen谈恋爱了”，结果变成“一觉起来发现自己和神烦救世主谈恋爱了”。很欢快的EG文，结果变成超时空虐恋了……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>